Chocolate Sauce
by spangelbanger
Summary: This started out as something else. I made it Dean and Cas. So there may be some messed up pronouns and shifts in tense. Otherwise It's pretty much what it sounds like.


Sam was asleep. He had slipped off to his room several hours before and Dean knew if he checked his brother would be completely out. He picked up his glass and took a drink watching the former Angel reading. His face contorted in concentration. It was a beautiful thing. "What are you reading?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." He said putting it down. "It's in some kind of code."

Dean picked up the book and laughed. "The very hungry Caterpillar." He rolled his eyes and reached for the lamp. "It's not code Cas, it's a kid's book." He jerked the chain cutting out the overly bright light. They were bathed in a faint glow from the florescent light in the other room. He stood up and walked out of the room reappearing a few seconds later after dropping his cup in the sink. He reached for the top button of his pants as he walked past his friend.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked his eyes tracking him.

"Hmm?" Dean shrugged and the sound of the zipper practically echoed in the room. He wiggled his hips slightly sliding them off and dropping them on the floor. In an instant Cas was following him. He heard the footsteps behind him and smiled. Sometimes it was too easy. He stripped off his shirt tossing it over his shoulder. He heard the rustle as Cas snagged it out of the air. He held open his bedroom door waiting for Cas to walk in.

"What are you waiting for an invitation? Strip."

Where once he would have willed the clothes away now he fumbled to get off the light jacket he was wearing over his shirt. His hand was caught in the sleeve and he gave dean a pathetic look.

"It's okay." Dean said softly trying to remind himself it wasn't cas' fault he didn't understand something as basic as taking off his clothes. He reached for his arm pulling the denim back up to his shoulder then unbuttoned the sleeve. Pulling it smoothly and slowly off. He turned his attention to the other side. He didn't say any of the things he was thinking. _I can't believe you can't do this. _He leaned forward and kissed his forhead _I can't believe you're letting me do this. _He ran his thumbs over the slightly red mark where he had scratched his wrist with his fingernails trying to tug the jacket off without tearing it. _Don't worry, I've got you baby_ he reached for his pants dragging both thumbs into the waist band pulling him forward. Pressing them together. He nudged his hips forward a little rubbing against the buldge in the other man's pants. His breath caught in his throat as Cas moaned easily and shamelessly. Dean took his time sliding the pants off. He felt an instant clench in his stomach as he revealed the pink, purple, and blue silk panties Cas had been wearing underneath the jeans. He looked up in surprise. "I really like those." _how the fuck did you know_? He doesn't ask though.

"Thank you." Cas flushed a little at the praise. His cock dripping precum into the fabric. Dean wrapped his hand around his cock through the fabric. He pushed Cas back until he was sliding comfortably onto the bed. Dean had traded in the twin sized bed that had come with the room. He now had a real bed. It was oak with a head board and everything. He'd never tell his brother but he also noticed that it was perfectly designed to attach handcuff's to. They hadn't gotten to that point yet but he was pretty sure they would. "Baby, you are so amazing." He whispered peppering kisses over his stomach. Cas whined a little lifting up off the bed trying to encourage dean's downward decent. He laughed. "Needy bitch." He pressed his lips against the head of his cock still trapped in the tight panties. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." His fingertips skimmed down the cleft of his ass a nail blunted by fabric passing over him the pulling away.

"Dean please." He was trying so hard to lay still but the too soft touches were challenging his control. The worst part was that Dean knew it. Knew exactly how to make him a needy whimpering mess with barely a touch. "I want you to fuck me." The growl of his voice had dean's cock twitching against his stomach. He wanted to just flip the Angel over and bury himself in that tight warmth. But Cas was still new to this. New to both being human and slow to heal and new to having sex with a lover like dean. Cas hadn't stayed a virgin but he'd only ever been with women. And his type wasn't usually the kind to leave scratch marks down his back or want to have him down on his knees begging to be filled. Until one drunken night a few weeks before he didn't know this kind of relationship could even exist at least not like this. Dean pushed him to the edge of his limits but always seemed to know when to pull back.

Dean grabbed his hips keeping him still while grinding his crotch against cas's own.

"You want that baby? Want my cock stretching you open?"

Cas nodded not sure how to answer.

"Then tell me," Dean said biting his bottom lip and thrusting agianst him again.

"I want your cock." Cas responded with a slow rubbing thrust of his own. God they had to get some lube involved in this quick. He grabbed the former angel's hands and pinned them above his head. "Keep those there. If you move them..." He winked letting the threat hang on the air. Dean rolled off the bed and started going through the dresser drawer coming back with a black bottle full of a scentless liquid. He squirted some onto his fingers and leaned back over his Angel taking his angel's mouth. His hand's spread open Cas's legs in a move that was already becoming achingly familiar. Cas spread them up and open exposing his ass to dean's questing fingers. Dean smiled slightly remembering their first night together and the first time he had fingered Cas. How tense he'd been how he shuddered around the probing finger. Now he relaxed so easily and so readily. Dean slid one finger into him drinking his low, slow moan. The second quickly followed and Cas was panting under him the pauses between breaths were sometimes so long Dean thought Cas had forgotten he now he has to.

Dean smiled down at his best friend. The formerly divine creature that he had coming apart at the touch of his fingers against that sensitive place inside him. "Please. Please Dean." Cas practically chanted it. "I need you inside me. I need to be stretched."

Dean loves the way he says it. The words he learned from dean whispering filth into his ear while riding him. Cas loves the burning stretch. They've done this enough Dean knows he practically craves it. What he doesn't know is why Cas loves it so much. How It reminds him how it felt when there was more beneath his skin. Everything fills empty now and he just wants something to fill the gaps. It helps lying here, open beneath his hunter thick fingers fucking him until he's relaxed open and ready for something more. He knows it won't come close to filling the gaps in him. It helps though. Dean doesn't ask what Cas is thinking about when he gets that look. The one that says his mind is somewhere else again. He just stops moving his mouth pulling off the hard cock that had been buried in his throat, his fingers stop their movement and he just waits. Eventually the look of concentration passes and Cas to looks at him. Half in question, half begging him to keep going. When he sees the other man is back with him again he keeps going.

Dean takes him back to the edge of orgasm. So close his hands are tangling in dean's hair and his hips are lifting up of their own accord fucking himself on the fingers buried in him while he thrusts roughly into Dean's mouth. Then Dean lets him go again. Let's him come back from the brink. He positions himself at the opening and feels the former Angel push back against his cock.

"Dean?" He moans it again.

"Shhh. I've got you baby." He said softly "Just let me take care of you." Then he pushed in past the initial resistance. He stopped when their pelvises rocked against each other. Cas had his eyes tightly shut. His head was turned toward the wall and he almost looked as if he were in pain. Dean considered stopping. Considered calling this off and picking up whatever pieces Cas just lost. But then the blue eyes are staring up at him and he's smiling in pleasure.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?" Cas asked sweetly. He echoed words Dean barely remembered saying but it was enough to get him moving. In a matter of minutes they were moving together. Dean buried in Cas and the slap of skin against skin on every jarring thrust. Dean's hand wrapped around cas's throat putting just enough pressure on it to make the Angel feel a bolt of panic in his stomach. He grinned "harder." Dean wasn't sure if he meant the chocking or the fucking so he did both slamming his cock into his dirty Angel while wrapping his hand tightly around his throat trying to cut off the air supply. "Do you have any ideal how hot you are?" Dean asked his free hand stroking down the angel's side gripping his thigh tightly and spreading his legs a little farther apart.

Cas gasped beneath him as the change in angle pressed Dean's cock against his prostate more firmly. He was moaning and whimpering and didn't care. Dean slid out of him leaving him whining. "on your knees." He ordered and Cas scrambled to comply. Dean slid back into him easily reaching up to tug on his hair pulling him back until he could bite at the muscle on his shoulder. His teeth scraping harshly while he thrust into him. Frustrated at the angle he pushed Cas back down onto his hands then farther until his face was pressed into the mattress. "Such a good bitch." He said softly. "Are you mine baby?" Cas nodded. Dean dropped his hand down harshly onto his hip. "I couldn't hear that. Want to try again?"

"Yes." He moaned lifting his ass higher offering all of himself up to his hunter. "Dean." He moaned trying so hard not to cum.

"Not yet baby." Dean said stopping the slow thrusts of his hips. He pulled out leaving Cas whimpering disappointed beneath him Still he stroked his cock racing toward his own orgasm. "Cas?" he whispered the name like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever had in his mouth. "I'm going to cum in your ass. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Cas said then he yelled when dean slammed harshly into him without warning a few short fast thrusts and he was cumming the intensity of it made it hard for him to see straight. He pulled his softening cock out of the Angel and put a hand on the small of his back keeping him in place. He ran his tongue over the trail of cum leaking down his thigh.

Dean reached into the still open drawer and pulled out a red toy shoving it into the leaking hole. "Leave that there." he said softly then urged Cas onto his back. He took the angel's hand and wrapped them both around Cas' cock. "I have an ideal. Keep that nice and hard for me until I get back." Cas took the encouragement and started slowly jacking off. Not trying to make himself cum just feeling the slow stroke of his hand and the tightness of his ass clenching almost too hard around the stiff plastic.

Dean slipped out of the room not quite closing the door behind him. He made his way to the kitchen. Not bothering to turn on the light he opened the refrigerator door. He pulled a bottle of chocolate syrup out of the door and turned around closing it behind him. He turned around to see his brother watching him from the door. He cleared his throat and arched his eye brow in an implied question. He shrugged and realized if it had been anyone else he would have freaked out. "Just felt like a snack." He offered holding up the jug.

"In the middle of the night, naked, with Cas screaming your name in your bedroom?"

"Yep, exactly like that."

"Dean," He looked away then looked directly at him his expression shifting to one that brooked no arguments. "Don't hurt him."

"What?"

"Cas has been through enough. I know you tend to have a lot of really brief relationships and I don't think you've ever been with anyone for more than a few weeks, so I know this is outside your realm of normal but if you are going to do this you have to do it right. He was an Angel man. You can't treat him like a one night stand."

"I wasn't."

"Good." He turned and started to walk back to his room then stopped. "Because I will kick your ass." He stopped just before slipping out of sight. "And close the door next time."

Dean held up the bottle for the Angel to see then a small pool of chocolate syrup was tipped into his hand. He snapped the lid of the bottle closed and dipped his tongue into the syrup before leaned forward swirling the chocolate coated appendage over the sensitive tip of his lovers cock. He took his time sliding his lips down to suck it away.

Dean pulled away, smiled at Cas, then wrapped the slick hand around his girth sliding down to the base. Some of the chocolate dripped off his palm in a dark smear through the hair just above the straining cock. He stroked slowly while leaning forward and licking the sauce away. Then he checked and saw there was still a dark smudge against the pale skin. his tongue found it again sucking it away. Satisfied that the spill had been contained Dean moved his mouth to join his hand gazing hungrily at the chocolate smeared across Cas' cock. Dean wrapped his mouth around it and sucked lightly sliding his tongue across his skin savoring the taste. He alternated between sucking his Angel off and licking the drying sticky syrup off his hand.

Cas watched his silently with hands caught beneath his head. Dean stopped for a moment and licked his cock not sucking just tasting. When the majority of the chocolate had been cleared away Dean threw away any tenderness and finally got into it. Working him with his hand and his lips until Cas was arching up into his mouth. He pushed against the back of his throat making him gag. Dean swallowed around the length trying to control the muscle spasm. He felt the sudden tensing of his lover just before he came. White hot fluid filling his mouth. For a moment he considered swallowing the thick fluid. Felt some escape his and mix with the chocolate still thick on his lips. Dean moved up Cas' body pressing their lips together pushing the sweetened cum into his mouth.

Cas made an involuntary moan and Dean smiled against his lips. His tongue swept into his mouth pulling the mix from him. Then he caught Dean's bottom lip between his teeth swiping the tip of his tongue over it.

"You taste kind of like chocolate."

Dean winked then stretched out beside him. "There's more where that came from." He handed him the bottle.

Cas popped open the lid and stared at it questioning.

"Seriously?" Dean took it away from him. "Open your mouth."

Cas complied immediately Dean tilted the bottle to his lips and squeezed. A small amount of syrup coated his tongue. Instead of swallowing it Cas pulled dean to him and they shared it between them in a heated kiss.

* * *

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?" He stopped skimming the book he had been reading and looked up at Dean.

"Do you know how to get chocolate out of sheets?"

"Not really."

"Damn it." He shrugged "This was so much easier when everywhere we stayed had housekeeping."

Sam pretended he didn't notice the redness creeping up Cas' cheeks. He wondered from the shocked look on the former Angel's face if this was the first time he'd ever blushed.

Cas ran his hand over the sheets remembering how easy it would have been to clean them before. He saw the look that Dean gave him and realized the hunter probably thought he was trying to do that now. He shook his head "Maybe we should buy darker sheets."


End file.
